


Look At Me

by NastyBambino



Series: The Age Play Files [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cum Eating, Daddy Hannbal Lecter, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Light Feminization, Light daddy kink, Little Will Graham, M/M, Spanking, Will Being Naughty, sexual age play, spanking as punishment, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Will gets a little naughty and gets into some trouble.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Age Play Files [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986998
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfgraham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgraham/gifts).



> Wrote this for a friend on Twitter. It was a lot of fun even though it took me forever. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy! Edit: there's art now! https://twitter.com/enecarlate/status/1315340623331889153?s=19

Will stares at himself in the mirror, checking his clothes. He’s been on the brink of little space since he got home last night, so he figured he needed a day being little. He just has to let Hannibal know. He smooths down his shirt, a baby pink color with a dog on the front that reaches mid-thigh (a favorite of them both), and wiggles his toes in matching fuzzy socks. He finally turns away to grab his stuffed version of Winston and pop his paci in his mouth.

He pads out of the room and takes the stairs down, hopping off of the last one and smiling to himself. He goes to Hannibal’s office where the man is doing some paperwork and gently knocks. Hannibal looks up and immediately smiles.

“Hello, little one,” he coos, setting his pen down. “What a pleasant surprise.” Will takes that as an invitation to come in and promptly sits in his lap. Arms settle around his waist, and he leans back with a sigh. Hannibal runs his fingers through Will’s curls. “Daddy is still doing work. Can you sit quietly like a big boy until I’m done?” He gives his pacifier a thoughtful suck before nodding.

“Kays,” he mumbles, wiggling until he’s comfortable sideways in Hannibal’s lap. A kiss to his head then the sound of pen on paper has him closing his eyes. He listens and drifts for a while before he huffs and starts wiggling again. Daddy’s work is _boring_ , and Will is here for attention, dammit. A hand settles on his thigh.

“Calm, Will. Daddy is almost done.” He huffs and eyes the paperwork maliciously. “Will-“ He takes his arm and sweeps it all onto the floor, a grin on his face. Now Daddy will _have_ to pay attention to him instead of doing boring, icky work.

“All gone!” he proclaims proudly. “Play?” When he looks at Hannibal, his smile drops at the look of irritated disappointment.

“That was _very_ naughty, William,” he scolds as he pushes his chair back. “You are to spend 15 minutes with your nose in the corner while I sort this out.” Will’s face scrunches up unhappily as Hannibal leads him to the corner across from the desk, forcibly standing him so that he faces it. “Not a word.”

Will pouts, listening to the shuffling behind him. He gets bored of the noise rather quickly and has no choice but to take stock of the situation. Minute five has him bored. Minute ten has him feeling sorry. Minute fifteen has him silently crying into Winston’s furry belly. “Come, Will.” He turns and takes a couple of hesitant steps. Hannibal opens his arms; Will runs into them, sobbing out stuttered apologies.

Hannibal rocks him through his breakdown, gently shushing him. Once he’s calmed down back to quiet sniffles, he raises Will’s face with a finger. Will feels miserable and already knows what’s coming next. “Does Will gets a spankin’?” he asks sadly. Daddy nods solemnly.

“You did a very naughty thing, little lamb. Bratty behavior gets you in trouble.” Will pouts up at him, but he has no intentions of resisting. He knew messing with his work would end in an automatic spanking. He clutches Winston to his chest as Hannibal moves him until he’s positioned over his lap. He holds Daddy’s ankle as Hannibal lifts his shirt, blushing as he rubs his bare ass. He can picture the smirk on his face.

“M sorry, Daddy.”

“I know you are, darling boy. Five spanks, then all is forgiven.” Will nods and braces himself. Three are warmups that increase in intensity. The last two have him yelping and squirming at the force used (and his cock taking interest). Will whines, feeling sore and _very_ sorry. He apologizes again as he sniffles, even as Hannibal plants kisses all over his face. He leans against his chest as lotion is pulled out and rubbed into his tender skin.

“Hurts,” he pouts up at him. Hannibal smiles and kisses him on his nose.

“Daddy will make you feel better.” He keeps a hand on Will’s ass and moves the other under his shirt, wrapping his fingers around his half-hard cock. He lets out a soft mewl and presses his face into his daddy’s neck. He pants against his skin as Hannibal slowly strokes his cock, and it doesn’t take long for Will to be fully hard and leaking pre-cum onto his hand.

“D-Daddy,” he whines, hips bucking as the hand speeds up. A thumb teasing at his slit has him keening. Hannibal presses a kiss to his hair.

“You did so well taking your punishment, little lamb.” Will’s gut tightens at the praise. “Daddy’s good little boy.” He squirms in his lap and moans. “Let go, sweetheart. Cum for me.” Will trembles as he cums, mouth open and panting as he makes a mess of Hannibal’s hand. He sags against him with a sigh, doesn’t blink as cum-covered fingers tap his lips, just takes them in and sucks them clean.

“ ‘ired,” he mumbles, holding Winston to his chest. Lips brush his forehead.

“Nap, dear one.” Will shuts his eyes and drifts off sucking on his daddy’s fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something about little Will and daddy Hannibal. I'm weak. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
